An aircraft can generate considerable noise during a landing approach. A significant portion of this noise can be attributable to air flowing around the deployed landing gear. Although the aircraft may be travelling at around 80 m/s during the landing approach, the localised airflow around a noise-inducing component or region of the landing gear may reach speeds of around 300 m/s, which can result in considerable noise. This type of noise can be referred to as aero-acoustic noise. Aero-acoustic noise is particularly undesirable because of the fact that airports are often located close to cities, or other densely populated areas.